El ultimo reporte
by Maximus Decibel
Summary: Nota: Este es un fanfic en el que no tenia en sí una idea muy concreta, por lo que hice lo que pude en mis momentos de desesperación :P "¿Se imaginan cómo puede ser el último reporte de amistad de Twilight? bueno aquí está mi propuesta"


El último reporte

-Ya casi estoy terminando aunque aún me falta empacar los pergaminos y la tinta- dijo Spike mientras cargaba una pila de libros con sus garras- Aunque aún no encuentro los tinteros ¿Los has visto por algún lado?... ¿Twilight?...¿Twilight?

Twilight no podía responder, se encontraba mirando la calle azotada con una incesante lluvia a través de la ventana de su palacio obtenido ya hace tantos años, se encontraba perdida entre un montón de pensamientos que pasaban por su mente, eran tantos y tan intensos como la misma lluvia que afuera se desarrollaba. A ella siempre le habían gustado los días lluviosos ya que podía pasarse horas dentro de la biblioteca y disfrutar de una enriquecedora lectura mientras la gentil melodía del agua impactando en el suelo la acompañaba, pero ya no, al parecer para ella todo carecía de sentido en sus momentos de melancolía, en sus ojos se podía notar la total falta de esperanza, era como si su mundo se hubiese quedado sin color, era deprimente ver el vacío de su mirada.

-¡TWILIGHT!- dijo esta vez con más fuerza

-Oh emmm... no, no lo sé

-(suspiro) ¿necesitas ayuda?

-No... estoy bien, gracias

Spike se acercó a ella y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla

-Spike, ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

-Claro ¿Qué sucede?

-Sé que no lo has hecho en mucho tiempo pero... ¿Podrías enviarle esta carta a la princesa Celestia?- dijo sacando un pergamino de debajo de su cama

-Por supuesto

El fuego calcinó y a la vez envió el mensaje a su destino, mientras los dos juntos se retiraban de la habitación.

Celestia, la máxima gobernante en Equestria recibió la carta inmediatamente, tomándola por sorpresa ya que había perdido la costumbre de recibir mensajes de este modo, al principio pensó que eran malas noticias, que se trataba de una emergencia, pero fue aún más grande su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que era un reporte de amistad de Twilight, derramó cada vez más lagrimas conforme iba avanzando, no pudo terminar de leer, se retiró sollozando a su habitación, Luna pudo verle atravesar el pasillo, no le llevó mucho tiempo encontrar la carta tirada en el piso al pie de su trono, en la que estaban impresas palabras que salieron de un lugar muy profundo del alma de Twilight:

Querida princesa Celestia:

Se que hace mucho tiempo no te escribo un reporte de la amistad, tal vez porque ya no había razón alguna por la cual hacerlo, sin embargo hoy lo siento necesario, no se como agradecerte que me hayas enviado a Ponyville, no se como agradecerte que me hayas enseñado algo tan valioso como el valor de la amistad, ya que en el momento en el que me di cuenta de que cinco ponis eran lo más especial de mi vida fue cuando realmente comencé a vivir, fue cuando mi sonrisa fue sincera, fue cuando ningún mal podía turbar mi felicidad, fue cuando un rayo de luz iluminó mi camino guiándome por senderos de alegría, senderos de honestidad, de lealtad, de generosidad, amabilidad y amor, me dieron razón de ser, me dieron sabiduría, me dieron motivo por el cual seguir luchando, por el cual tener la frente en alto, cada día con ellas me hizo sentir especial, que mi cuerpo era el viento y que podía recorrer los lugares más peligrosos y no importaría nada, porque ellas estarían a mi lado, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy son las ponis más especiales de todos los ponis que he conocido o que conoceré todas y cada una fueron ángeles caídos del cielo que fueron enviados para hacerme sentir la poni más afortunada del mundo... yo... las extraño tanto a todas... hoy... hoy se me hace tan difícil vivir sin ellas, despertar cada día sabiendo que no podré ver sus rostros, que ya no son mis sabias concejeras, que ya no secaran mis lagrimas, que ya no serán mi apoyo, se me hace tan difícil ahora encontrar una razón para salir de la cama, para sonreír, para ser feliz, se que debería sentirme feliz por todos aquellos años maravillosos que pasamos, pero cuando se hacen presentes en mi mente solo me hacen más difícil apaciguar mi llanto, es parte de la vida y también parte de la amistad afrontar la perdida de tus amigos, desafortunadamente no he podido hacerlo porque... mis amigas... eran de eses ponis que te preguntas ¿Porqué no pueden vivir para siempre?, ya no encuentro mi motivo para estar aquí un minuto más, así que me iré junto con Spike, no sé a dónde ni sé exactamente porqué, pero lo que si te puedo asegurar es que estaremos bien, Spike es un dragón grande y fuerte, está en pleno apogeo de su vitalidad, sé que puedo confiar en el, quiero que tú, que Luna y Cadance se queden tranquilas.

Sé que este no es el fin de mis desgracias, se que mientras en mis pulmones haya aire, mientras mis cascos me mantengan en alto, mi vida no será más que una lluvia interminable de dolor, en donde tendré que ver morir a los seres que amo, este es mi destino, mi deber, mi don, mi maldición, sé que algún día moriré y sé que ese día no es cercano así que seguiré mi camino, y sé... que algún día desearé más que nada la muerte, de hecho... ya la deseo.

Atentamente tu fiel alumna y eterna amiga Twilight Sparkle


End file.
